the eyes that won't disappear
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Len tidak dapat melupakan gadis yang ditemuinya di taman kota Moskow kala itu./ LenRin./ Ficlet.


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Inc. Terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid dengan judul yang sama atau yang dikenal dengan judul lain Kienai Hitomi, ditulis oleh Putin-P.

**Warning: **Ficlet, _maybe plotless_.

**Summary: **Len tidak dapat melupakan gadis yang ditemuinya di taman kota Moskow kala itu.

* * *

.

**the eyes that won't disappear**

LenRin fanfiction by Yoriko**  
**

.

* * *

Malam mulai menjelang ketika kerlap-kerlip lampu berwarna kekuningan menghiasi taman kota Moskow, air mancur yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah tampak berkilauan seiring cahaya yang terpantul oleh percikan-percikannya. Seorang laki-laki belia nampak berdiri—hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun di salah satu sisi taman.

Ini sudah memasuki musim semi, namun hawa dingin masih belum sepenuhnya lenyap. Sesekali, Len mengeratkan mantelnya dan kembali diam. Taman tidak terlalu ramai namun juga tidak terlalu sepi, celotehan-celotehan asing—yang tepatnya berbahasa Rusia—tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Sial, Len sama sekali tidak mengerti. Awalnya, ia pergi ke luar bersama Kaito, namun mereka sepertinya tidak sengaja terpisah saat keluar dari toko cinderamata tadi. Kebetulan liburan musim semi ini Len meninggalkan Jepang, menemani sahabatnya itu untuk berlibur di Moskow—mengunjungi kerabat Kaito yang berdarah Rusia.

Pemuda itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang meninggalkan ponselnya, tahu akan begini seharusnya tetap ia bawa serta. Len tahu, seharusnya ia segera kembali ke toko cinderamata karena akan besar kemungkinan Kaito masih di sana ataupun menunggunya. Akan tetapi, kaki Len serasa terpaku—ia tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Seorang gadis dengan topi bulu berwarna hitam, dengan syal putih bersih yang melilit di lehernya entah mengapa serasa menarik bagi Len. Gadis itu terlihat membagikan sebuah selebaran kepada para pengunjung taman. Mata biru Len tak lepas, ia mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu yang terlihat bersemangat.

Si gadis dengan rambut kuning cerah pun sesekali melihat ke satu arah, dimana pemuda dengan rambut yang sewarna dengannya itu diam-diam memperhatikan. Mungkin, sudah lebih dari dua kali iris biru itu saling bertemu pandang. Gadis melirik itu sisa lembaran-lembaran brosur diskon toko buku tempatnya bekerja, masih ada beberapa. Ia kemudian berpikir untuk mendekati pemuda itu.

Len merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika gadis yang sejak tadi dipandangnya itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Namun, tentu saja berlari pergi tidak ada dalam opsi di kepalanya, _toh_ ia pun tidak keberatan jika si gadis memberinya beberapa brosur seperti pengunjung taman yang lain.

Gadis itu berbicara dengan bahasa Rusia, sayangnya Len tidak mengerti sama sekali. Namun dari ekspresi wajah: alisnya sedikit bertaut dan sorot mata yang terlihat kesal, Len dapat menangkap maksud gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku yang memperhatikanmu sejak tadi, Nona. Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud buruk."

Len berkata pada gadis itu dengan bahasa Jepang, baginya lebih baik ia memakai bahasa yang ia kuasai dan meminta maaf, daripada diam saja dan tidak berkata maaf sama sekali.

Mata biru gadis itu melebar sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia maju beberapa langkah lagi. "Aku tahu sejak tadi kau memperhatikanku. Aku tidak suka, tapi baiklah ... kumaafkan."

Len terkejut, barusan ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

"K-Kau ... bisa berbahasa Jepang?"

Mengangguk kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Ya, aku menguasai beberapa bahasa. Perkenalkan, namaku Rin."

"Aku Len," pemuda itu membalas uluran tangannya—mereka bersalaman.

* * *

Pesawat All Nippon Airways yang membawa dirinya dan Kaito untuk kembali ke Jepang baru saja mengangkasa. Len melepas ikatan sabuk pengaman di tempat duduknya, ketika melihat tanda hijau 'aman untuk melepas sabuk' baru saja menyala. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela, dilihatnya awan-awan putih yang sesekali menyapa di jendela.

"_... namaku Rin."_

"_... Rin."_

"_Rin."_

Suara itu seakan menjadi mantera untuknya, terngiang tanpa henti bahkan ketika dirinya mulai meninggalkan tanah Rusia.

Len masih menatap ke arah luar jendela ketika awan-awan putih telah lenyap dari pandangannya dan berganti menjadi langit biru cerah. Biru cerah.

Sebiru mata gadis itu, eh?

Pemuda itu kemudian berpaling dari arah jendela, terlihat gelisah dan mulai mencari hiburan dari layar monitor yang terdapat di kursi depannya. Bagaimana mungkin satu kali pertemuan dengan gadis bernama Rin itu membuatnya seperti ini? Lagipula, Len ingat betul ketika tidak ada hal lain yang ia dan Rin lakukan pada saat itu—hanya membantunya menyebarkan brosur, lalu Rin mengantarnya kembali ke toko cinderamata dan akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu Kaito.

Awalnya, pemuda itu berpikir pertemuannya dengan Rin akan dapat segera ia lupakan ketika mulai meninggalkan Rusia. Namun, rupanya ia salah. Len sedikit menyesal, mengapa ia tidak meminta alamat _e-mail_ gadis itu, sehingga mereka tetap bisa berteman di dunia maya?

"Kaito."

Pemuda berambut biru yang sedang membaca buku itu menoleh padanya. "Ada apa, Len?"

"Kapanpun kau akan kembali ke Moskow, kau harus memberitahuku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** Halo~ fic pertama di fandom Vocaloid, sebenernya suka banget RinLen dan lagu-lagu mereka sejak lama, tapi baru sempat bikin ficnya :D. Salam kenal ya. Saya bikin fic pendek sebagai pemanasan saja, terima kasih telah membaca :D

Review? ^o^


End file.
